Valentine's Eve
by v0c SweetKiss
Summary: With Naruto's love towards Sakura begins to waver, Hinata seized this opportunity to take action. Long story short, Mindless Lemons... O.o NaruHina OneShot R&R please and maybe I might write more *winks*


Hinata knew too well that Sakura is also beginning to gravitate towards Naruto, simply because she finally longed for his unconditional love, the one that Sasuke failed to give her. Apparently, Hinata found Sakura selfish... but then again, she was also too selfish to simply let her love for Naruto to dissipate into thin air.

That was too much to ask from her. So, Hinata decided to see Sakura as a threat, the kind of obstacle she'd love to pummel if it would mean triumphantly winning Naruto's heart. Lately, Naruto had been seeing Hinata when he felt his love for Sakura wavering into thin air. She saw this as an opportunity for her to take action.

Tonight was Valentine's Day and Hinata was nervously sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed. But the more she thought of her feelings towards Naruto rather than her challenge towards Sakura, she no longer saw this night as a game of victory... in the end, she no longer saw any of this as a game.

Tonight, she while finally reveal her greatest extent of love towards Naruto. He invited her over to have dinner at his place, swearing that he would cook something other than ramen for their first official date. Well, since he now had gone out to buy the ingredients for _carbonara_, Hinata decided to kill time by taking a shower.

Daintily removing the articles of her apparel, she let the warm water running from the shower before stepping in. Recollecting her memories of the past, she would never forget her clumsy encounters with Naruto, swooning before she can even greet him properly. After months of this and the rising challenge of Sakura, she've sworn to make it different, at least for the sake of her love towards Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto had entered his apartment with a plastic bag of ingredients.

"Hinata--" _I'm home_, words had failed Naruto at the sound of the shower running. He blinked and noticed that the door to his bathroom was left ajar. Flushed with warm blood, he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. A short gasp of breath escaped him as he fumbled about to prevent his mind from lingering in perverted thoughts about... Hinata, naked in the shower.

Having heard her name, she shut the water off and began searching for a towel she could use. A sly smirk graced her lips, this was it...

"Naruto-kun" called Hinata

Naruto clumsily dropped his bag on the floor and refused to retrieve them, "Y-yes? Hinata-ch-chan?"

His eyes widened and so did his mouth, his body froze as he watched Hinata step out of his bathroom, soaking wet and stark naked. She gave him a sexy glare, amused that his eyes traced every inch of her delicately sculpted form before they lustfully connected with her lavender eyes.

Seductively swaying her hips as she sauntered to his bed, she sat on the edge spread her legs apart and leaned back, fully exposing herself to Naruto. She wanted him, and she's going to make him _want_ her. She smiled seductively at him, carefully scanning his clothed figure... pausing at the sight of his promising tent that formed in his pants. From the looks of it, she grew excited.

With a come hitherto gesture, Naruto cautiously strode towards her with a lustful countenance.

"Hi-Hinata-chan..." was all he could say as he stood before her, towering her sexy form with his. Innocently, looking up at him she asked, "like what you see, Naruto-kun?"

Before he could answer she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Having known Hinata for quite a while, he was utterly shocked by the display of aggression he received from her. If it were not for the adoring feelings he harbored, he wouldn't be confused with his friendly relations towards her for it seemed to have developed to a new level within a short amount of time.

Shot back into reality, he finally responded to Hinata's kiss, diving his tongue into the cavern of her mouth as he unconsciously deepened the kiss. Hinata moaned in blissful excitement, wavering to the surprising dominance Naruto had possessed, feeling the sweet drive of lust deluge her innocence from the pit of her stomach. She gently lay her back unto Naruto's comfy sheets as he hovered over her naked

form, never breaking the connection of their heated kiss.

His tongue, like an eel, savagely and lovingly swam in her moist cavern as she savored his taste of ramen. She gasped at the warm touch her breasts received as he massaged them with care, along with a burning sensation deluging the bottom of her stomach with lust. Finally breaking the kiss, Naruto trailed his kisses to her jaw line, to her neck, to her collar bone until he reached her right breast. Enveloping the now taut nipple with his lips, and flicking it with his tongue, earning a pleased squeak from Hinata.

With his left hand, he massaged the neglected mound while his other hand traced its way to her nether regions. Slipping his two fingers between her folds, she moaned in delight as he massaged her bundle of nerves. She grabbed unto the locks of Naruto's spiky, blonde hair, clinging on to dear life as she savored the feel of her breasts being appreciated at the same time her womanhood received the right treatment it got from Naruto.

Her hips involuntarily bucked, a hand was placed on her stomach, keeping her in place as her legs began to shiver in delight to the point where they began to flail around, her hands slid to Naruto's jacket, as she moaned his name and began breathing heavily. Apparently there was an unwanted pause that snagged Hinata back to the absence of her pleasure. She whimpered in protest only to realize that Naruto began to remove his clothes, tossing them randomly in his room.

By then, Hinata was wet, but at the sight of his bare manhood, she grew _very_ wet. It stood strong and sure, bearing the length past a foot long ruler and the width of her arm she bit back her smile and tried to reach for it. With a tight grip on her wrists, she saw Naruto seductively smiling back at her

"Like what you see? Hinata-chan?"

Admiring Naruto's handsome form, Hinata bit her bottom lip and began trailing her hands through her moistening body. "Naruto-kun" she said in a sultry voice, "make me scream your name..."

"Damn" breathed Naruto, feeling a rush of warm blood to his cock, _that was sexy_. He lowered his face to Hinata's mound, flicking her nipple before inserting a finger in her womanhood. A soft whimper escaped Hinata's wet lips as she shut her eyes tight to feel his finger sliding in and out of her, feeling another digit enter her until she swore she had three fingers in her, pumping her like mad.

She was already bucking her hips; on the verge of losing control, and yet Naruto had to brush her nub with her thumb. She let out a sharp scream that released Naruto's name, signifying the sudden rush of liquid that spilled past Naruto's fingers. She felt her insides swimming in the rising temperature that body needed to relieve. Her palpitations had not subsided, wanting more out of Naruto as she watched him

lick his fingers clean.

"My turn" she grinned rolling on top of him, locking her soft lips unto his. She grounded her hips unto his shaft earning a delicious moan from Naruto and a zing of pleasure when she rubbed her nub with his shaft. Immediately pulling away, she slid away from Naruto and admired his erected shaft before she experimentally blew on it. Naruto gasped, she let out a short laugh of amusement. She licked the sides of Naruto's legs where they connected to the area of his manhood. She watched his cock twitch as she traced the base of his cock with

her tongue.

She then traced his sacks, and began massaging them in her mouth, suckling on them as she tasted his essence. Softly tracing his cock with deft fingers from the base to the tip, Naruto gasped once more. Blowing the tip of his cock, and licking its precum, she unexpectedly felt Naruto's hands at the back of her head and shove his shaft into her mouth. She gagged when his tip reached her throat; it was after all, her first blowjob.

Hinata kept up with the rhythm Naruto had set on her head, as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, while her deft hands pumped the remaining exposed skin. Naruto grunted in pleasure as he increased the speed he set on Hinata's head while she began to suck as hard as she could, milking her lover as harshly as possible, her passion and lust fueled my Naruto's rough grunts and moans of her name over and over and then-- Naruto lifted her head off his shaft, looking at her with hazy eyes with staggering breaths.

"Hinata..." whispered Naruto as he grabbed her and laid her on the bed. His tongue hungrily dove into her tired and sore mouth, licking off his taste from her. Further aroused he flew butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone, stopping on her neck to suckle on the delicate skin, earning an addicting mewl from sweet Hinata.

"I'm gonna take you" breathed Naruto before planting another hickey on the other side of her neck. Hinata ran her hands on Naruto's moistening back, deflty tracing light patterns as she moaned her appreciation

"Please, do it" she whispered, and interrupted by Naruto's loving kiss, she ran her fingers on the base of Naruto's head and massaged the roots on his hair as she savored the addictive feeling of the warm liquid raging in the pit of her stomach. Acknowledging the hard prodding on her stomach she whimpered, "now, take me... now"

He licked her lips, and spread her legs further apart, eyeing the wondrous sight Hinata allowed him to receive. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to lower himself into her. She mewled at the feel of his presence entering her depths, fully sheathing himself within her. She sensed his reluctant intrusion, and realized

his loving gaze weigh heavily down on her, beautifully mixed with his sense of lust.

He leaned closer to her and kissed her deeply, massaging her right breast while his left hand supported his weight. Hinata allowed herself to fall into Naruto's enchanting touches and kisses and then a shattering moment of agonizing pain stab her innocence away. The intensity of the excruciating pressure drove her to the edge of

discomfort as tears freely flowed down her cheeks; she whimpered in distress, and just then Naruto amplified the pressure of his kiss, focusing more on easing her pain.

He slowly moved out of her, she clung on to his muscular arms and focused on his kiss. He then dove smoothly back in her, he moaned in pleasure and in guilt for she whimpered in pain. The very word Naruto had learned to despise, keeping his gentle rhythm gradually summoned pleasure to arise from Hinata. With a few more pumps

of determination it wasn't long until Naruto had finally earned her moan of ecstasy; he lowered his head unto the pillow, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

With Naruto enchanted by her seductive moans, and Hinata hypnotized by his addictive rhythm, they savored the feel of their expression of love. Pumping in and out, in and out, with the sound of flesh against flesh echoing deliciously in his room summoned the wafting scent of their love making. This turned Naruto on breaking his gentle rhythm to increase his speed to his pleasure and hers. Hinata grew aware of that wonderful feeling of the heated liquid was piling into a dangerous volume in the pit of her stomach with each pump Naruto's cock sheathed into her hilt, enticing her to crash, she voiced the level of her orgasm as she gradually approached her climax with moans of _oh_s and _ah_s

The bed creaked at their gradual pace and strength that relentlessly grew in each hump Naruto delightfully gave Hinata. As Hinata's stomach contracted, she screamed Naruto's name as she cummed unto Naruto's shaft, which continued to slam into Hinata in the midst of her high. She breathed heavily, legs collapsed unto the bed and yet there was Naruto, staring at her dazed visage, keen blue eyes bore unto hers as he kept his pace.

He stopped and rolled them both, so that she sat on top. Hinata gasped at their new position, feeling Naruto's manhood peeking into a deeper dive into her. Hinata's button of pleasure, which Naruto had been jabbing at, would then drive her to a quicker climax. However, now with her stradling on top, she grinned at him and began grinding her hips forcefully unto his.

"Hinata..." Naruto moaned, pressing his head back unto his pillow. She placed her small hands on his chiseled chest and began bouncing her womanhood on his shaft, she whimpered in sheer delight, blushing with ecstasy as she kept her eyes on Naruto. It turned her on to see that he was having an orgasm because she was pleasing him; she was both turned on and happy that with each moan that rolled off his mouth, she could hear her name. She purred, arched her back, feeling herself reaching her climax once more. With another hump on Naruto, she released her juices unto Naruto.

He placed his hands on her hips and continued to grind her against his shaft, Hinata helped even if she was still recovering from her orgasmic high, just to please him. Then he rubbed her nub with his thumb and her legs began jerking like mad as her body writhed in esctastic bliss, screaming Naruto's name. Naruto grunted and rolled on top of her, and managed to lay her on bed, stomach first without breaking their connection.

He brought her to her knees as he kneeled behind her, with his hands on her hips and her head rested on a pillow, he began thrusting into her, rocking the bed as its headboard repetitively knocked the wall in sync with their rhythm. Ramming hard into her with a powerful pace, he got her cussing, swearing at Naruto to 'fuck her hard like a mad dog'

Aroused at an impossible peak, Naruto finally broke his pattern and frantically shoved his shaft into her with a frenzied pace that left Hinata breaking out in an eruption of numerous moans, rolling Naruto's name off her mouth. Hinata pouted at Naruto's pause once more, and if she wasn't too hypnotized with her orgasm, she would've have realized how Naruto managed to returned to the missionary position.

With her now underneath him and a frantic Naruto above her, he rode her like mad, breaking his string of a calm pattern, acknowledging his maddening orgasm that got him grunting Hinata's name over and over as he felt his climax greet him... at any... moment--oh

With the feel of Hinata's walls clench tightly against him, the scream of his name and her release on his length, he released unto her, filling her with his essence. He collapsed on top of her, too addicted to roll off. With gentle pumps he carried on, just

a few more and he'll stop... just a.. few more...ugh--oh Kami... oh

A new sensation overwhelmed Naruto, it was far greater than his first orgasm and it came rather quickly. Hinata was basically tearing his sheets from his bed as she embraced the new level of her orgasm. Naruto smiled, and kissed her as he drove madly into her. Thankful for his stamina, he believed he could go on and on. The passionate kiss Hinata returned intensified his pressure into her, his balls smacking unto her as his shaft buried deeply in and out of her wet sheath, her sweet muffled moans... her intoxicating scent, her milky legs tightly wrapped around his waist, her nails digging painfully on his back--oh, damn, fuck, it was driving him mad like hell

He grabbed unto the headboard, ignoring the fact that his mad humps were threatening to break his creaking bed and the fact that the force he put into Hinata can break the wall the bed knocked against. Hinata erupted into a fitful of moans, screaming and breathing Naruto's name, each pant meant each syllable. Naruto grunted and moaned as he slammed himself into her, pulling all of his length, leaving his tip at the entrance and thrusted it back into her, over and over, the force increasing in each beat and then--OH! They released at the same time...

Naruto rested his head on the headboard, his ass still pumping into Hinata, her body twitching in blinding delight, her voice too tired to utter another moan. The bed continued to creak, as Naruto stubbornly refused to end their session.

"I love you" said Hinata, mewling out the syllables according to each thrust she received from Naruto.

"Damn" grinned Naruto, picking up his pace from his gentle _rest_ "I love you more, Hinata." He didn't know why, but that confession seemed to have brought him back into the game, shoving himself in and out, once more caught in the enchanting rhythm. They reached their climax far quicker than last time and Naruto collapsed into Hinata, realising that his stunt was finally taking its toll on him. He rested in the valley of Hinata's mounds, eyeing the nipple.

Hinata lovingly stroked Naruto's back, savoring the feel of his naked body atop hers. His shaft deep within her, she was loving it. Damn, she was loving every single bit of it.

"Naruto" she whispered, Naruto hummed his response, "that was my first kiss... and touch..."

"Really?" asked Naruto, smiling to himself, "well... I'm speechless... Hinata-chan"

His breath on her skin was wonderful… it felt wonderful to Hinata. Then she moaned when she felt him slightly moving in her, "does this mean we're up to the next round?" she asked

"I'll turn my words into actions, babe" said Naruto, lifting himself up, planting a loving kiss on Hinata's soft, rosy lips, "just sit back, relax and enjoy"


End file.
